We Are the Greatest
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kula wants to end it once and for all. She goes to rescue her favorite idol and kunoichi, but first, she must come face to face with her greatest foe.


**We Are The Greatest**

**Pairing: Kula x Sylvie**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Honestly, I'm starting to get more and more used to this series cause of the awesome ladies. Sorry, Jojo-san, but…this is MY choice, these are MY stories. I'm going back to Yuri stories now. **

**There are going to be some references here and there, even if you don't know them, it's still fun to write. XD**

**And I apologize if I mess up on Angel or Sylvie, here. Their personality I can handle, but the rest…well…expect some messed up stuff here and there. XD I don't know them too well. Hehe…**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

Kula is hiding behind a telephone pole after seeing her nemesis walk by. She looks a little suspicious, so she decided to investigate. Not only that, but she hasn't seen her favorite idol in a while, like for a week and a half. And there was no answer when she tried calling her. Something's definitely messed up and the Ice Doll is going to get to the bottom of it.

She quietly follows Angel from block to block until the short haired girl gets to her destination.

"A building?" Kula questions herself.

Now she's no ninja like Mai, but she has to get there as quickly and quietly as possible. When Angel starts to walk toward the door, Kula skillfully gets closer, continue hiding, even after the short haired girl opens the door. A few seconds later, Kula lets herself in and keeps on following Angel until she gets to a room, closes and locks the door.

"Darn it!" Kula huffs. But this is her chance to search while Angel is busy doing whatever she's doing. She searches every room possible, the bathroom, the kitchen and some of the bedrooms.

That is until she finds one room down the hall. One door that's closed. This is the last room she'll look. She takes small steps toward that room, her body shaking. She is afraid what she'll see once she opens that door. Knowing that Angel can be so violent and sadistic, it's hard to think what she wouldn't do to Athena. She gets close to the door, holding out shaking hand toward the knob.

"I have to...I have to!" she says to herself. She shuts her eyes tightly and turns the knob, opening the door.

Then, her eyes widen at the site of her favorite idol on the bed, extremely exhausted. She has this revealing outfit on that consists of a red bikini and lace up sandals.

"Athena-onee-chan!" she cries as she runs toward the violet. "Athena-onee-chan!"

The idol is still unconscious, so she can't hear her. But Kula is shaking her to try to wake her up. She can't believe Angel would do this to her favorite idol. She grits her teeth as she sets her back on the bed.

"That devil is going to pay!" she growls.

She turns around just as soon as Angel walks in the room.

"Oh, my~" the short haired girl chuckles. "I didn't know we have an uninvited guest here. Well, you're not on the list, child~"

"Let Athena-onee-chan go!" Kula shouts as she points her index finger at her.

"No can do. She and Mai are perfectly safe with me~"

"Mai is there as well!?"

"Mm-hmm! They are both my slaves. But you're too young to understand the details."

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's not right! Let them go, or I'll have to make you suffer the consequences!" Kula gets into battle position.

"Haaaahh...so eager to fight, are you?" Angel sighs as she puts a hand on her hip. "And since when did you call Athena "Onee-chan"?"

"Do you even HAVE to butt in our relationship!?" Kula says. "She's like a big sister to me! That's all there is!"

"So that's why you admire her so much~"

"Enough! I want to fight you, Angel! End this torment once and for all!"

Angel grins. "Okay then. I would love a good challenge. Let's take this outside, shall we?"

"With pleasure!"

Just then, the blue haired girl hears some groaning behind her. Athena is waking up.

"Athena-onee-chan!" Kula runs toward her favorite idol. "Are you okay!?"

"K-Kula-san...?" the violet haired girl whispers, her eyes half-way open, but just enough to see her junior in front of her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Listen, I'm going to get you and Mai out of here! Don't worry! I'll take care of this girl!"

"Angel-san?" She glances up at the short haired girl who grins.

"Yes! Don't you remember? She's a monster! She can't be trusted!"

Athena puts on a gentle smile and brushes her hair with her fingers. "Kula-san...I'm sorry, but...I kind of beg to differ."

"Eh!?" Kula's eyes widen at what she's saying.

"She's not the monster I thought she is. She's caring...loving...I can't leave her."

"But...but...what about your fans? What about me!?" Kula gestures toward herself, tears threatening to spill. "Don't tell me she brainwashed you too!"

Angel chuckles. "Give it up, Kula. Athena ain't going to leave on her own. She already decided to stay here."

Kula grits her teeth and clenches her fists. This girl has gone too far. She turns and faces the short haired girl.

"Listen! We fight now! If I win, YOU better let Athena-onee-chan and Mai go! And if you win...y-you do whatever you please..." Kula whispers the last part.

"Very well then. I accept~" Angel grins.

***Outside in the woods***

Angel and Kula stand arms length away from each other with the short haired girl wearing her original outfit. There is absolute silence as Kula and Angel just get into their battle positions, staring daggers at each other. Angel grins, as she knows this will be easy.

With a grin, she uses her super speed to make the first move. Before Kula can react, she gets hit in the chest by a shoulder tackle, knocking her backward and then grabbed by the collar, lifting her up using her super strength. She throws Kula over head, but the blue haired girl summons ice on the ground and lands on her feet, gliding backwards as she tries to stand her ground. She skates toward the short haired girl and thrusts her hand forward, creating an ice ball and freezing Angel in place. She then shoulder tackles her, breaking the ice and sending the short haired girl flying. She skates toward her again while summoning an ice mallet and smashing overhead, but misses. Angel shoulder tackles her again, sending her flying against a tree and dropping to knees in the process. She looks up to see Angel coming at her again, so jumping back to her feet, she jumps back, summoning a ice decoy of herself and chucks it at the short haired girl. But Angel breaks it into smithereens using her super strength like it was nothing.

"What!?" Kula gasps in shock.

"Nice try~" Angel grins.

The short haired girl charges at her, preparing to punch her, but Kula smashes the ground overhead, creating ice spikes to send her flying back to distance herself. No one shall touch Kula! Angel jumps to her feet and uses her super speed to shoulder tackle her into another tree and then again at another. Kula gets to her feet, but thanks to Angel's super speed, she's unable to react to any attack the short haired girl might throw in. But she creates ice on the ground around her and slides away just when Angel enters the slippery area. Angel slips and falls on her back and sliding all the way toward a rock wall.

"Fooled ya!" Kula taunts.

Angel grits her teeth and gets to her feet. "You're a smart kid, Kula. But...I will never let a kid beat me despite that." She charges and smashes the ice into smithereens using her super strength, surprising Kula. She then uses her super speed to hit her back and forth multiple times. She then delivers a flying kick, sending Kula toward the same rock wall Angel crashed in.

The bluenette struggles to her feet, but due to the impact of the hits, she's too beat up to do so. Angel grins and walks over toward the child.

"Sorry, Kula, but this fight ends here..."

But before Angel can do anything...

"GABABAGAAAAAA!" A loud battle cry and a blur of yellow bursts out of nowhere, crashing into Angel and sending her flying toward three trees and then another part of a wall, creating a crater. "

Kula sits up to see a familiar messy blonde back flipping and sighing in satisfaction. "S-Sylvie!? Is that you?"

"Kula-chan!" the messy blonde runs toward her best friend and holds out a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." the bluenette takes her best friend's gloved hand and gets back on her feet. "But...how did you know I was here?"

"I heard a commotion, so I came running," the messy blonde replies.

"Thank you so much!" Kula says.

"Ahhh, so the piece of junk decides to show up too," Angel says walking toward the two. "This is both mine and Kula's fight! So back off!"

"I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Sylvie says.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to beat both of you," Angel says. "Now THIS is a challenge."

"You ready, Kula-chan?" Sylvie says.

"Ready when you are!" the bluenette says.

Angel uses her super speed to hit both of them, making them disoriented a little. But they get hit again and again by the super speed and then Kula gets kicked in the chest, making her crash into Sylvie and both of them fly into two trees. Both of them get up quickly, but the short haired girl grabs a large tree trunk to hit them with it. Sylvie shoots her lightning bolts from her finger tips to break the tree in order to save them. Kula summons ice on the ground just as soon as Angel starts to use her super speed. She slips on the ice just as she tries to reach Kula. The bluenette steps aside and grabs Angel's leg just in time. She then summons an ice wall behind her to slam Angel into it and then does a powerful punch to break the wall, sending her flying straight into Sylvie's lightning bolts that hold her in place. Sylvie moves her hands with the lightning that holds Angel, smashing her into the ground twice and then kicks her away with a giggle.

"That was so cool, Sylvie!" Kula can hardly believe what they did.

"Ehehe! She can't handle ice and lightning attacks it seems~" the messy blonde jokes.

Angel struggles to her feet, gritting her teeth. "How...how is it even possible?"

"Let's put it this way," Sylvie says. "We're proving that we are the greatest. We're not just experiments anymore."

"You're wrong about us, Angel," Kula steps in. "Sylvie and I are done with the past. We're moving forward and because of that, both of us became best friends and I'm Athena-onee-chan's biggest fan."

Angel sighs and brushes her hair back. "Okay, fine. You two win the match. You hurt me so much."

"Good. You better have kept your promise," Kula eyes her suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

"Wait...what happened?" Sylvie tilts her head in adorable confusion.

Kula explains the situation and what led to her and Angel battling it out. The messy blonde now gets the picture.

***Later***

Athena and Mai are freed from Angel and both the idol and kunoichi spend the night at Mai's home to rest while Kula invites Sylvie to her house to have a nice scoop of ice cream.

"Mmmm~!" Sylvie takes another bite of vanilla ice cream. "All in a days work~!"

"You said it~" Kula replies as she eats her strawberry flavored one.

The messy blonde sets down her ice cream and faces her best friend. "You know something? I'm glad we're friends. We both have something in common after all."

"And both of us moved on from the past," Kula adds. "That's something to be proud of."

"We can sleep peacefully now," Kula says softly. "We just beat Angel together. Something to think about for a long, long time~"

"You said it," Sylvie turns to the side, still hugging her pillow. "Let's go to sleep, Kula-chan."

Kula turns to her side to face her best friend with a happy smile. "I'm way ahead of you, Sylvie."

With some giggles, Kula turns off the light, and the two go under the covers, snuggling against each other, and sleep peacefully.

**A/N: Mortal Kombat references, get it? XD I can't help myself, okay? I'm an inspired girl. So, this is the final chapter of this trilogy, if you readers haven't noticed. Hehe~!**

**So, hope you people enjoyed this action packed story. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
